(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to tape measures and, more particularly, to an improved tape measure having a self-powered, reel assembly designed to better fit in a workman's hand more ergonomically than a conventional tape measure.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Workmen typically use hand-held tape measures to measure lumber, distances between points, and a variety of other things connected with their work. The conventional tape measure typically carried may comprise a metal or plastic housing with an elongated strip of flexible material of a selected length, such as twenty-five feet or more. The elongated strip of material may be metal, alloy, plastic, or cloth marked with suitable units of measurement and wound around a spring-loaded shaft within the housing.
In use, the free end of the tape is pulled far enough from the housing to expose enough tape to perform the desired measurement. When released, the spring-loaded shaft retracts the tape into the housing. Smaller tape measures are relatively easy to hold with one hand but larger tape measures pose problems. Such tape measures are awkward and difficult to handle because the elongated strip of material is wound together around a spring-loaded shaft within the housing, making a twenty-five foot tape measure too large for most workman to hold ergonomically in one hand.
Thus, there remains a need for a new and improved tape measure that includes a self-powered, reel assembly while, at the same time, is ergonomically designed and fits comfortably in a workman's hand.